Thank you for the venom
by lynavra
Summary: Odiaba a Edward por hacerme volver a sentir de ese modo que yo tanto detestaba. El temor hace débiles a las personas y yo no era débil, pero mi familia estaba en juego. -OneShoot


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre._

_Aquí vengo con otro oneshoot de "Twilight". El punto de vista que he escogido es el de Rosalie Hale. __El título del fic evidentemente va por la canción de My Chemical Romance, la cual va totalmente acorde con el momento en sí tanto por el significado de la letra como por la intensidad de la canción. Incluso os recomendaría que leyerais esto con ella de fondo._

-.-.-

**Thank you for the venom**

Aquella mañana sólo debía asistir a un par de clases, lo típico de un martes cualquiera. Si hubiera sido una semana normal en nuestras vidas, Emmett y yo nos habríamos ido esa tarde a dar una vuelta por Seattle, pues me apetecía comprar unos cuantos pares de zapatos nuevos. El problema era, precisamente, que las cosas ya no estaban siendo como debían ser. Y de eso hacía ya una semana exacta. El tiempo justo desde la llegada de la nueva atracción de la feria.

Sí, la pequeña Isabella Swan se había convertido en todo un espectáculo allá por donde iba, como si las gentes de Forks jamás hubieran visto a una adolescente recién aterrizada de la tierra del Sol. Era ridículo, aunque hasta aquel día nunca me había parado siquiera a observarla. No demasiado.

Resultaba insultante ver lo impactados que estaban todos los alumnos, pues parecía que únicamente nosotros la veíamos como lo que era: un estorbo. Esa _muchachita_ había hecho que mi hermano se marchara de la ciudad, había logrado que tuviera que abandonar a su familia y todo lo que era suyo, únicamente para no matarla. Aquello no me gustó lo más mínimo, ya que no quería que Edward se fuera, le quería cerca y ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros antes de largarse a Alaska. La única que se había enterado de lo que pasaba había sido Alice, como siempre.

Desde el principio me pareció extraña la actitud de mi hermano, era como si algo fuera mal pero no nos confesó lo que en verdad le ocurría. Por eso cuando no regresó en todo el día, me cabreé. Tuvimos que enterarnos por Carlisle de lo que había decidido hacer.

Jamás había visto a Esme con un disgusto tan grande, incluso llegué a pensar que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento.

Qué poco me di cuenta de que aquello era el principio de algo mucho más grande, algo que tendría mayor repercusión para mí y para mi familia.

Estuvimos yendo a clase sin Edward durante más de media semana, hasta que se dignó a regresar a casa, y, cuando lo hizo, parecía una _persona_ nueva.

Si bien no había hecho más que volver al instituto cuando pasó todo aquello. ¿Quién se creía para armar todo ese lío? ¿Se había vuelto gilipollas o qué había pasado dentro de su estúpida cabeza? Mi hermano siempre había sido raro, pero nunca pensé que se le cruzarían los cables hasta el extremo de hacer una barbaridad semejante. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar el haberla salvado de morir arrollada por el inepto de la furgoneta?

Cada vez que regresaba a pensar en ello, la ira volvía a inundar todo mi cuerpo y nublaba mi juicio. No podía entender cómo había sido capaz de exponernos de ese modo y delante de todo el instituto. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa cuando llegué a casa.

Emmett me llevaba agarrada de la cintura y no me había soltado ni un instante desde que salimos de clase. Lo más probable era que estuviese seguro de que si no me controlaba, yo fuera a explotar. Y tenía toda la razón, pero era consciente de que él se sentía del mismo modo. No recordaba haberle visto lanzarle a Edward una mirada de reprobación tal como había hecho aquella mañana. Todos nos habíamos comportado de ese modo ante su brillante y caballeresco show de salvación. Era indignante que se hubiera pasado todas las reglas por donde le dio la gana.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe. Emmett había tratado de adelantarse a mí, pero yo fui más rápida.

Antes de que pudiéramos adentrarnos más en casa, Esme ya estaba allí con esa mirada que no me gustaba nada. Probablemente, Carlisle ya la habría avisado. Qué gran invento era el teléfono.

Enseguida tiré mi bolso al suelo y Emmett resopló justo antes de agacharse a recogerlo para colgarlo en la percha. Sólo habíamos regresado nosotros debido a que Jasper había decidido esperar a que Alice terminara sus clases y así acompañarla; parecía asustado y no quiso dejarla sola.

—¿No viene con vosotros? —nos preguntó Esme, algo preocupada. Giré el cuello rápidamente. _Ese chico es imbécil_, pensé.

—No, no ha vuelto a clase —contestó Emmett mirándome.

—Carlisle me dijo que iba a regresar, que tenía previsto seguir toda la mañana.

—Pues ya ves que no ha sido así —atajé—. Es imbécil, os lo juro.

—Rose, ya vale —me pidió Emmett. No me gustaba que le defendiera en un momento como aquel, yo tenía razón. Se acercó a mi madre y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de que sería acosado por las admiradoras histéricas, no está acostumbrado al estrellato —bromeó.

Esme esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pues mi marido era capaz de alegrar hasta un alma en pena. Eso siempre me gustó, pero en ese momento no era lo más indicado. Debíamos decidir algo, había que arreglar lo que ese irresponsable había tirado por la borda hacía unas horas. Todos estábamos en peligro gracias a él.

Empecé a dar golpecitos al suelo con el pie izquierdo, lo hacía a veces cuando estaba nerviosa. En cuanto me di cuenta, me detuve.

—Me voy al garaje —les dije de repente. Emmett me miró y vi en sus ojos que prefería quedarse con mi madre. Por una vez, no me importó. Quería estar sola.

—Ten cuidado, ayer Edward se pasó con la pintura —me dijo Esme. Casi se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

¿Pintura? Salí corriendo hacia allí. Como le hubiera hecho algo a mi maravilloso BMW, lo pagaría caro.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta, todo estaba bien. Lo único que había hecho era pintar la pared, que ya le iba haciendo falta. Imaginé que necesitaría relajarse, pues últimamente tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros. Debía poner en orden sus prioridades de manera urgente. O si no, conseguiría que todos en la familia nos volviéramos locos debido a sus tonterías y a sus actos absurdos.

Me pasé la mano por la frente, era como si tuviera jaqueca aún a sabiendas de que era imposible.

Me acerqué al asiento trasero de mi convertible, me subí de manera ágil y me tumbé allí dentro, cerrando los ojos.

Me quité los zapatos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, ya que no permitía que ninguna suela recientemente cubierta de nieve se atreviera a tocar mi joya, ni siquiera mis Manolo nuevos. De vez en cuando me gustaba estar así, en mi _pequeño_, alejada de todos los demás. Me encantaban esos momentos de paz, sin tener que aguantar a Edward y sus quejas, ni a Emmett retando a Jasper todo el día, ni a Esme con sus aburridas historias del trabajo.

Por un segundo conseguí olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana, pero fue un segundo demasiado pequeño.

Respiré hondo, todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados y hacía extraños movimientos con los pies. De repente noté que el BMW se resentía un poco.

—Emmett, bájate de ahí —le ordené. Sabía que era él, sólo mi marido se atrevía a hacer eso con mi coche—. Te he dicho mil veces que no te apoyes en el capó, vas a lograr abollarlo y sabes que te haré pagarlo.

—Tengo dinero, nena —bromeó él, riéndose. Empezó a darle una serie de golpecitos con los dedos.

—Te lanzaré por un acantilado, no es broma. Quita tus manos de él, ahora mismo.

Se levantó de allí y vino hasta la parte trasera. Yo ya me había sentado de manera normal y esperaba a que él me alcanzara los zapatos. Me tendió el derecho y a la vez me hizo cosquillas en el pie, ante lo que sonreí.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó. Buena cuestión, pero no tenía ni idea de la respuesta.

—Siempre he estado perfectamente —atajé. Me miró alzando una ceja—. No insistas, estoy bien.

—Rose, hace un rato habrías sido capaz de cargarte la cristalera del salón. No me digas que estás bien, sé que no es así.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello —le dije. Me coloqué los zapatos perfectamente y subí las piernas para no pisar nada. Se echó a reír.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si… accidentalmente, alguno de nosotros llegara a poner un pie en el M3 hoy —y se acercó un poco. Yo le lancé una mirada de aviso.

—Mejor, ni lo imagines.

Había empezado a distraerme, yo lo sabía. En cuanto me di cuenta, fruncí el ceño debido a que odiaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas; si estaba cabreada, quería seguir siendo consciente de ello, no me apetecía que usara estratagemas para hacerme olvidar. Podría ser muy _noble_, pero a mí eso no me agradaba en absoluto, yo no quería distracciones. Y él ya debía saberlo después de tantos años.

Además, no venía mal que se preocupara por mí.

Hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, señalando el asiento trasero, preguntándome si podía subir. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo piensa regresar a casa? —pregunté, molesta. Él se acercó a mí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros estrechándome hacia él.

—No tardará, habrá ido a dar algún paseo —le miré enarcando las cejas—. Bueno, un paseo muy largo —aceptó—. Ya debe de saber que Esme está impaciente, aunque sólo sea por tranquilizarla, volverá.

Genial. Mi hermano únicamente se preocupaba por nuestra madre, qué familia tan entrañable. Aunque, visto lo visto, eso era concederle demasiado crédito a Edward Cullen. Más que nada porque hacía únicamente unas horas que se había olvidado de todos nosotros y se había _lanzado al vacío_ para salvar a esa estúpida humana.

Inconscientemente, me rechinaron los dientes.

Emmett empezó a acariciarme el brazo y la mejilla derechos, creando pequeñas formas que sólo él distinguía. En seguida apoyó su mano en mi mentón y me hizo girar el rostro hacia él, sosteniéndolo todavía firmemente.

—No quiero que te preocupes, ¿está claro? —me dijo. Desvié la vista, no iba a prometerle cosas que no pensaba cumplir—. Rosalie, por favor. Mi princesa no se comporta de este modo, no se asusta por tonterías que tienen solución.

—¿Quién ha dicho que esté asustada? —le cuestioné con cierto tono ofendido. Alzó más mi barbilla, poniéndome a su altura.

—A mí no me engañas, Rosalie Hale. Te tengo calada —bromeó. Esbocé una media sonrisa y él seguía haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla—. Y te lo digo en serio, no te preocupes por esto. Todo tiene solución, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, menos la muerte —añadí, y él puso una mueca. No le gustó mi comentario.

Él ya sabía cómo estaban las cosas. Llevábamos del mismo modo unas cuantas décadas, así que ya iba siendo hora de que no se sorprendiera de mi actitud. Todo estaba claro ya entre nosotros y nuestra _particular_ situación. Odiaba ser un vampiro, si bien Emmett tenía una opinión algo… distinta. Pero no sería yo quien le bajara de su mundo de ilusión si así era feliz. No obstante, eso no me iba a impedir seguir deseando otra vida para nosotros. Aquella no era la _vida_ que a mí me habría gustado tener y no pensaba achantarme de ello, ni tampoco iba a conformarme. Siempre desearía tener más.

—No es necesario que te escudes en eso, Rose —trató de convencerme—. Una vez me prometiste que estaríamos juntos eternamente y eso no va a cambiar. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy va a modificar esa situación.

Yo no estaba tan segura de eso, precisamente era lo que me inspiraba mayor temor.

La heroicidad de mi hermano nos podría haber expuesto a los ojos de decenas de alumnos, logrando así que nuestra existencia se convirtiera en algo de dominio público. Nada de eso traería buenas consecuencias, más bien al contrario.

En esos momentos nos encontrábamos en una situación de peligro mayor al que hubiéramos podido vivir desde que formábamos parte de la misma familia. Si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasó en realidad, de lo que Edward hizo… No quería ni pensarlo, pues todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de manera inconsciente.

Emmett lo notó y me abrazó más fuerte, logró estrecharme contra su pecho a pesar incluso de mi reticencia.

No me gustaba sentirme así, estaba asustada. No era propio de mí. Desde que Carlisle me convirtió, jamás había dejado que esa sensación me afectara. Sólo me ocurrió en un par de ocasiones, momentos en los que la debilidad pudo más que mi marido y creí que volvería a perderle. No obstante, logramos que eso no volviera a suceder y desde ese instante, la palabra "miedo" no formaba parte de mi mente.

Yo estaba por encima de todo eso, de lo bueno y lo malo, de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, del miedo y de la fantasía. Hasta aquel día. Y odiaba a Edward por hacerme volver a sentir de ese modo que yo tanto detestaba. El temor hace débiles a las personas y yo no era débil, pero mi familia estaba en juego y quién sabía lo que podía pasarnos a todos nosotros si éramos descubiertos.

—Edward es inteligente —dijo Emmett. Consiguiendo sacarme de mis pensamientos. ¿Inteligente? ¿Edward? No imaginaba una combinación posible para aquellas dos palabras en esos momentos. Dudaba mucho de que pudiera llegar a existir tal cosa—. Y sabe lo que debe hacer, no va a ponernos a todos en peligro.

—Ah, ¿no? —pregunté con tono irónico—. Y yo que creía que _eso_ ya lo había hecho.

—No voy a negarte que lo que ha montado hoy no es… del todo normal, pero tendrá sus razones.

—¿Razones? ¿Qué razones pueden llevar a ese insensato a mostrarse en público? —grité muy irritada.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Su mente está en un plano distinto al mío, Rosalie —me dijo alzando la voz. Me sentí ofendida y él lo notó—. Perdona, no quería hablarte así.

—Es igual, que haga lo que le dé la gana, pero que lo arregle ya. No quiero que le ocurra nada a mi familia.

—Te aseguro… no, te prometo que nada va a pasarnos. A ninguno —matizó—. Sólo tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

—Más vale que tengas razón, Emmett.

—Sabes que si depende de mí, nada va a ocurrirte. Ni a ti ni a los demás —me aseguró, cien por cien confiado de sí mismo.

Confiaba en él. Después de tantos años juntos, yo era consciente de que hablaba en serio, siempre lo hacía cuando era necesario. Y también estaba segura de que no permitiría que me sucediera nada. Me sentía segura gracias a él. Empero, no había sido capaz de controlar a su _hermano favorito_ y éste nos había metido en aquel desastre de proporciones catastróficas.

Aunque sería algo absurdo echarle las culpas a Emmett de algo así, puesto que el único culpable había sido Edward.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, esa que era capaz de iluminar mi oscuro mundo, y me besó.

Sus enormes manos trataban de hacerse hueco en mi rostro, hasta que decidió juguetear con mi nuca y mi pelo, enredando sus a veces torpes dedos en mis suaves bucles mientras yo le agarraba de la camiseta, atrayéndolo más hacia mí de forma insistente.

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros continuábamos con el beso, estábamos acostumbrados a pasar horas así. La cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante justo cuando él se separó de mí. Me dio un golpecito en la nariz y yo me quedé un poco perdida.

—Deberíamos volver con Esme. No he oído llegar a nadie, ni Alice y Jasper. Seguro que continúa sola en el salón, está muy preocupada —me dijo. Resoplé.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de allí cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Eran, precisamente, Alice y Jasper. Qué curioso. Además, Esme ya no estaría sola.

Le sonreí y soltó una carcajada. Fue en ese momento cuando lo empujé y cayó de espaldas sobre los asientos, lo pillé por sorpresa. _Esos reflejos_, murmuré. Y me senté sobre él, consiguiendo que me abrazara la cintura y me acercara a él como pudo.

Le besé, para que no continuara con su sonrisa torcida, claro, y él me siguió.

Sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda, entremezclándose con la suave tela de mi blusa, hasta pararse en la parte más baja de mi cintura. Yo le acariciaba el pecho sobre la camiseta y él, de repente, me agarró el muslo derecho. Empecé a juguetear con sus labios, pero un leve sonido me distrajo: la puerta.

Me levanté antes de que Emmett pudiera percatarse de lo que había pasado, a veces él desconectaba demasiado del mundo real. Y me dirigí hacia la puerta del garaje, deseaba llegar al salón cuanto antes y en casa no tenía que controlar mi velocidad.

Hice bastante ruido al entrar.

Cuando entré, vi que Esme y Alice estaban monopolizando a mi hermano: mi madre no paraba de hablarle con cierto tono reprobador, mientras que mi hermana únicamente lo miraba, logrando que en varios momentos él pusiera muecas de asco e incluso de dolor. No entendí qué era lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué era lo que Alice podría haberle dicho mientras yo no estaba allí.

En ese momento escuché que la puerta por la que yo había entrado, recibía otro golpe. Emmett me había seguido al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Vaya, por fin hace acto de presencia el homenajeado —dije sarcástica. Mi hermano, todavía murmurando algunas maldiciones a Alice, se giró hacia mí.

—Será mejor que permanezcas un tiempo callada, Rosalie —me sugirió, poco amable. Mi marido se colocó a mi lado—. Venga ya, ¿es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa? —le cuestionó irritado.

Odiaba su intromisión constante en nuestras vidas.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward —le espetó Emmett.

—Chicos, comportaos un poco —pidió Esme, acercándose hacia mí—. Rose, por favor, vamos a sentarnos.

Le hice caso, no quería empezar a sacar de sus casillas a mi madre adoptiva.

No era el momento de crear tensión innecesaria, no al menos hacia ella, pero estaba empezando a ponerme demasiado nerviosa y no creía ser capaz de controlarme todo el tiempo. Emmett me agarró de la mano.

Vi que Jasper era el único que permanecía de pie, recostado sobre la cabecera del sofá, justo detrás de Alice.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó Edward—. Imagino que estaréis deseando empezar a hablar, adelante —nos ofreció. Alcé una ceja, reticente ante su oferta—. ¿Rosalie?

—No tientes a la suerte, Edward. No tientes a la suerte —le avisó Emmett.

—Bueno, en ese caso, quizá quieras comenzar tú.

—No se trata de quién quiera comenzar, hijo. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido —aclaró mi madre, que se encontraba sentada junto a él.

—Oh, eso puedo decírtelo yo —me ofrecí voluntaria.

—Quiero escuchárselo a él, por favor, Rosalie.

Cerré la boca, pero no me gustaba que nadie me hiciera callar, ni siquiera ella. Y menos en un momento como aquel en el que era mi hermano el causante de todo mi estrés. ¡Qué menos que dejarme opinar sobre el tema! Habría sido lo más cortés después de habernos hecho partícipes de todo aquello.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con Edward, que también me estaba mirando, si bien en aquella ocasión no había odio en sus ojos. Era otra cosa, pero no supe distinguirlo bien.

—Ya lo sabéis —contestó él. _Menuda mierda de explicación_, pensé—. No es ninguna explicación, no creo que sea necesario hacer un esquema del asunto. Vosotros lo habéis visto y a ella se lo habrá contado Carlisle, ya está.

—Al menos no lo niegas —dije yo—. Quizá había sido otro de tus momentos de demencia, parece que últimamente los sufres muy a menudo —se le escapó un gruñido. Toda la aparente calma que destilaba, se le había esfumado. Al menos así llegaríamos a alguna parte.

Mi paciencia empezaba a agotarse y no estaba dispuesta a someterle a un tercer grado únicamente para poder saber qué era lo que le había llevado a hacer aquella estupidez en el puñetero aparcamiento del instituto. Sin embargo, alguien me quitó el primer puesto.

—No debiste hacerlo, Edward —le dijo Jasper con tono autoritario. Edward le miró y, posteriormente, cerró los ojos un instante—. Has quebrantado la ley, nos has puesto a todos en peligro.

A veces me habría gustado tener la templanza de mi hermano, yo no podía controlarme tanto. Me parecía algo antinatural. Pero imaginé que sería cuestión de práctica, quizá su don tenía algo que ver en todo aquello y le había ayudado con el paso de los años.

En fin, estaba empezando a divagar de nuevo. El nerviosismo hacía que mi cerebro empezara a atar cabos absurdos que luego no tenían ningún tipo de coherencia, ni lógica con respecto a la realidad.

—Soy consciente de ello —susurró Edward. Esme giró el rostro hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, parecía entristecida—. Lo siento, pero no pude… no pude evitarlo —dijo él, por fin.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste evitarlo? ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso nos está prohibido! —le aclaró mi marido, que empezaba a ponerse tenso—. Siempre te he apoyado, Edward, ¡pero en este caso lo has hecho todo mal! —rugió.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó el aludido. Parpadeé, sorprendida de su atrevimiento— ¿Creéis que no sé que lo que he hecho ha sido peligroso? ¿En serio me consideráis tan estúpido? —nos preguntó. Bueno… si me lo preguntaba en serio, podía llegar a tener mis dudas—. Es suficiente —añadió refiriéndose a mí.

—¿Qué quieres que piense, cuando te he visto saltarte todas las leyes para salvar a esa niñata? —apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Bien, me daba igual, iba a decirle toda la verdad; que parecía haberse caído de un árbol de tanta ingenuidad—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que nuestra seguridad, que nuestra vida, depende del cumplimiento de todas ellas! ¡¿Cómo has podido?! —le grité, levantándome del sillón.

Vale, mi autocontrol había caído por completo. Ya era totalmente incapaz de pensar con claridad. Era un hecho.

Lo único que me pedía el cuerpo era tirarme al cuello de Edward y pegarle una paliza, o quizá lanzarle por la ventana, pero algo. No podía dejar que arruinara nuestras vidas de esa forma y que encima estuviera allí tan tranquilo. Me sentía impotente ante su actitud, pues no parecía arrepentirse de todo el numerito de salvación y eso me molestaba muchísimo.

—En algo tienes razón —dijo de repente. Todos le miramos expectantes, ni siquiera estaba claro a quién se dirigía—, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —le grité. Dejé de respirar, estaba harta de empezar a hiperventilar cuando me ponía nerviosa y las situaciones me superaban de algún modo. Emmett me sujetó antes de que pudiera hacer nada de lo que luego me arrepentiría.

—Edward, no vuelvas a decir eso —le ordenó Jasper—. Has conseguido ponernos en evidencia delante de todo el instituto. He tenido que ir a recoger a Alice a la salida, por el simple hecho de que no paraban de perseguirla para preguntarle por ti.

—Jazz —exclamó mi hermana, ofendida por haber salido a colación.

Oh, tema peliagudo. Jasper se ponía muy territorial cuando la cosa era referente a mi hermana. Pero tenía razón, era a ella a la única que se habían acercado durante toda la santa mañana para preguntarle por el héroe de la familia. Sencillamente, porque a nosotros tres nos _temían_.

Aunque no hubiera tenido toda la fuerza que nos caracterizaba, Emmett tenía el aspecto físico de alguien que podía pegarte una bofetada y tirarte por las escaleras a causa de la impresión, así que no iban a preguntarle a él por si le molestaban; Jasper imaginé que también tendría cierto aspecto intimidador, sobre todo en los momentos en los que sus defensas bajaban y tenía ansias de matar humanos. No se lo recomendaba a nadie en esos instantes; en cuanto a mí, era evidente que estaba por encima de todos ellos y mi enorme perfección física ya les echaba para atrás a la hora de hablarme. Eran conscientes de que pertenecía a otro mundo. Y me gustaba que las cosas estuvieran así, que se mantuvieran a distancia, no quería ningún tipo de contacto con ellos. Yo no les molestaba, por tanto ellos a mí tampoco.

—A mí no me metas en esto, Jasper Hale —le reprendió, alzando levemente el tono de voz. Jasper frunció el ceño, no pensaba contestarle; nunca lo hacía—. Y en cuanto a vosotros —empezó a decirnos a los demás—, ¿no creéis que ya ha sido suficiente? Edward hizo lo que tenía que hacer, punto.

Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta principal se abrió, mi padre había regresado a casa.

Su aspecto no era demasiado alegre, menos aún cuando nos vio a todos allí _reunidos_. Se quitó el abrigo y colocó su maletín en una pequeña repisa del aparador de la entrada, respiró hondo y vino hacia nosotros. No se sentó, prefirió quedarse allí de pie, frente a toda la familia.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en el hospital? —le preguntó Esme, todavía con expresión de cierta lejanía.

—Todo bien. Tyler Crowley sólo tiene unos rasguños, aunque me han dicho que su… furgoneta está destrozada —explicó—. El grupo de ATS que os ayudó a salir me ha dicho que te expresara su gratitud. No todos los días se encuentran con alguien capaz de salvar a una compañera de un golpe semejante —su tono era monocorde, no había expresión alguna en él. Tampoco reprobación, eso me indignó. Más aún después de saber que incluso los malditos enfermeros estaban orgullosos de la proeza de mi hermano.

—¿Fue un golpe muy fuerte? —preguntó mi madre algo preocupada. No entendí bien por qué.

—Si no la hubiera quitado de en medio y no hubiera parado la furgoneta, ahora mismo estaría muerta —aseguró Edward. Eso habría sido mejor, pues no estaríamos en aquel aprieto.

Me miró.

—Como si los demás no pensaran lo mismo —le dije, tranquila.

—No lo hacen tan a voz en grito como tú —sus palabras se arrastraban, pesadas. Pero podía notar cierto deje de odio en su voz.

—Edward hizo lo que cualquiera habría hecho —comentó Esme de repente. La mayoría fruncimos el ceño, se había vuelto loca—. Una muchacha estaba a punto de ser arrollada por una furgoneta, habría muerto. ¿Vosotros la habríais dejado morir? —nos preguntó, dolida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es sólo una humana! —gritó Jasper.

—Estoy con él, era lo mejor que podría haber pasado —añadí con seguridad. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por haber conseguido guardar la compostura todo aquel tiempo, me estaba controlando.

—Apoyo a la rubia —comentó Emmett—. Habría sido lo más sensato, no habrías tenido que emplear tus cualidades delante de todo el instituto y ahora mismo no estaríamos en esta situación. Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

—¡No os hemos educado para que tratéis así a los humanos! —nos gritó mi madre.

¿Qué? Me sentía confusa. ¿Ahora debíamos salvar humanos de morir? ¡Todos los días morían personas, Edward lo había dicho! ¿Y con ella había que hacer la excepción? ¡¿Por qué, a ver, por qué?!

Era una humana más, una que, por cierto, yo ya sabía que nos causaría inconvenientes desde que mi hermano tuvo que marcharse por su culpa. Si quería matarla para beber su sangre, ¿por qué demonios la salvó? Y ¿por qué nos echaba la bronca mi madre a nosotros? A dónde íbamos a parar, eso ya era el colmo. El sumun del absurdo.

—Esme, no hace falta que gritemos —le dijo Carlisle, tendiéndole la mano. Mi madre, todavía visiblemente tensa, la alcanzó y se levantó—. Y, por favor, vamos a centrarnos en la realidad de todo esto. No en cosas que ya no podemos cambiar, el accidente es un hecho y va a seguir siéndolo por mucho que no nos guste.

Vi cómo Edward miraba a Carlisle. Sus ojos parecían lastimosos, pero me daba igual. Por su culpa estaba en esa situación, no me importaba si se sentía mal o arrepentido por algo, era problema suyo.

Mi padre apartó la mirada de él, rápidamente. Parecía esquivo.

—Sí, el accidente es un hecho y es evidente que no podemos modificar eso. Si bien no exime a Edward de la culpa —añadió Jasper, después de haber tranquilizado un poco a mi madre.

—Hijo, no se trata de buscar culpables en este momento. Debemos determinar qué va a suceder de ahora en adelante —explicó mi padre.

—Creo que eso está bien claro —dije yo de repente. Todos me miraron—. ¿Qué? Es evidente que ella lo sabe todo, o al menos sabe más de la cuenta. Eso no puede seguir así.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Rose? —me preguntó Alice, algo confusa.

—La chica debe morir —aclaré.

Era la única salida viable, no teníamos otra. Con ella viva, nuestro secreto estaba en evidencia; con ella muerta, el secreto se iba a la tumba; supiera lo que supiera. Y por mucho que parte de mi familia me mirara con cara de indignación, no me arrepentía de mi propuesta. Era lo mejor para todos.

—No digas eso ni en broma —me gruñó Edward, levantándose del sofá y lanzándose hacia mí. Emmett se levantó a la par que él y se colocó delante de mí, deteniéndole.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Edward.

—¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? ¡Baja a la Tierra de una vez! —le grité. Todavía detrás de mi marido.

—No vuelvas a mencionar esa posibilidad, porque no existe. Nadie va a tocarla, ¿está claro? —nos dijo, elevando el volumen de su voz—. ¡Os estoy preguntando algo!

Me levanté y le puse una mano en el hombro a Emmett, para que se relajara. Él me miró, asintió con la cabeza y me tomó la mano.

Nadie contestaba a la pregunta que había formulado mi hermano. Yo pensaba hacerlo, pero en vista de lo susceptible que se ponía, mejor era no tentar a la suerte. Vi que Jasper se presionaba con los dedos el tabique de la nariz, no me había acordado de su poder.

—Nadie va a hacer algo así, Edward —dijo Carlisle—. Nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera en un caso como este. Eso queda tajantemente prohibido, ¿habéis oído?

—Papá, no estamos sordos —contestó Emmett—. Pero creo que no tenéis razón, esa chica sabe algo. Nos pone a todos en peligro, mírale cómo está —dijo, señalando a Edward—. No es normal lo que te está pasando, hermano. Mátala, bebe de ella si así lo quieres, pero haz algo.

—Emmett —exclamó mi madre, ofendida—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de aconsejarle algo así a tu hermano!

—Yo sólo digo lo que todos pensamos. Es lo mejor que podría hacer. Incluso él estaría feliz.

—No digáis tonterías —Alice daba señales de vida inteligente—. Bella no sabe nada, no ha dicho nada. Lo sé.

Alice y su mundo. Lo raro era que hubiera salido de él y nos hubiera acompañado al resto en la superficie. ¿Había estado mirando? ¿Por qué nunca me contaba nada!

Resoplé, Emmett fue el único que me prestó atención mientras el resto continuaban tratando de dialogar con Edward. Yo ya me había cansado.

—No sé por qué consideráis que la opción de que le haya llegado su hora sea tan imposible —escuché que les decía Jasper—. Yo también estoy totalmente a favor. Edward, debes hacer lo que sea necesario para arreglar todo esto. Eres consciente de ello, hazlo —le exigió.

—No puedo matarla —le explicó mi hermano mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, de manera nerviosa—. No voy a matarla, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no —corroboró Carlisle, situándose a su lado—. Encontraremos otra manera.

—Yo no veo qué otro modo puede haber —continuaba Jasper. Al menos había alguien cuerdo en aquella sala—. Es una humana y sabe más de la cuenta, ya está. Su muerte no supondría nada, es una humana más. Mucho mejor ella que el resto del pueblo cuando les cuente todo lo que sabe.

—No va a contar nada —le dijo Edward rápidamente—. Ella no sabe nada —insistía una y otra vez—, sólo está confusa.

Me acerqué a ellos, de manera ágil. Ya me había hartado de permanecer al margen de todo aquello. Yo también tenía voz y voto en toda esa situación, aunque no quisiera prestarme atención. Me crucé de brazos.

—Y ¿cómo sabes eso? —le cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Desde cuándo confías tanto en las cualidades del ser humano?

—Me lo ha dicho. Sólo desea saber qué ha pasado en realidad, pero nunca lo sabrá.

—Ah, vale, _te lo ha_ _dicho_. Ahora me quedo mucho más tranquila, gracias por el dato —le dije con tono irónico—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás poniendo la seguridad de toda la familia bajo la premisa de que la muchacha no dirá nada? ¿Estás loco?

—En eso tiene razón —añadió Jasper, aproximándose a mí—. No podemos fiarnos de ella, menos aún si va a indagar en lo que ha pasado.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie Hale siempre tiene la razón —dijo Edward. Apreté los labios y le miré con desdén, a la espera de qué era lo que iba a decir sobre mí—. Ella lo sabe todo, también tiene en su poder el conocimiento de cómo va a actuar una persona a la que ni siquiera conoce.

—Ni ganas tengo de ello, gracias —le corté.

No tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer a alguien que nos había puesto en peligro de aquella manera. Para mí, ella poseía toda la culpa de lo que había ocurrido. Absolutamente toda. Incluyendo el ferviente deseo que llenaba a mi hermano por beber su sangre.

Emmett me lo había contado la noche anterior, estaba preocupado por Edward debido a una conversación que habían mantenido ese mismo día. Él se había interesado por si mi marido había sentido algo _diferente_ por alguna de las personas a las que había matado tantos años atrás, si la sangre de alguno de ellos había supuesto otra cosa para él, mucho más atrayente. Me disgustó saber la respuesta, pero me extrañó muchísimo más que le preguntara algo así, pues nunca se hablaba de esos momentos debilidad que Emmett tuvo que pasar y a los que no pudo resistirse.

Cada vez que volvía a recordarlo, me sentía impotente.

Miré a Edward, profundamente cabreada.

A él lo único que le interesaba era la sangre de esa humana, por eso le preguntó a Emmett qué era lo que él había hecho. Quizá su sangre fuera distinta para él y esa era la causa de que quisiera conservarla. ¡Era absurdo! ¡Que se alimentara de ella, así acabarían todos nuestros problemas!

Ni siquiera lo vi venir. Únicamente me di cuenta cuando Alice dio un enorme salto y le apartó del camino que le llevaba derecho hacia mí, ambos cayeron al suelo produciendo un ruido tremendo. Consiguieron que todos nos sobresaltáramos debido a que no nos percatamos de lo que había ocurrido.

Un instante después, vi que Jasper trataba de acercarse hasta ellos y cómo mi padre le detuvo. A todo esto, Emmett y yo nos quedamos semi-paralizados, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡No hagas ninguna tontería, Edward! —le gritaba Alice, subida sobre él sin dejarle moverse. Para muchos podría ser curioso ver aquello, nadie pensaría que mi hermana pudiera tener tanta fuerza siendo tan… pequeña—. Céntrate, por favor.

—Está bien. Vale, lo siento —rodó los ojos—. ¿Me vas a dejar libre ya?

—Claro —dijo ella con vocecilla alegre.

Ya estaba de pie junto a él, tendiéndole la mano para levantarse. Yo seguía mirando aquello con expresión desconcertada, mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Bueno, ¿alguno de los dos podría decirme qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —les recriminó Esme, a su lado. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en la cara que no me gustó lo más mínimo, cuando se ponía a echar reprobarnos por algo era mejor huir.

—No ha sido nada, ¿verdad, Edward? —contestó Alice, dándole golpecitos en el brazo al aludido. Él resopló y negó con la cabeza, pero su mirada se posó en mí.

No me gustaban esos momentos, odiaba que mi hermano me mirara con esa expresión.

Enseguida me di cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Iba a por mí, pero Alice lo _vio_.

Lo reté sin que nadie más pareciera percatarse de ello, si bien en seguida dejamos de lado aquella chiquillada y regresamos a lo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza nos estaba trayendo ese día.

—No se trata de eso —me dijo con tono arisco—. Si no sabes sobre una cosa, no hables, ni pienses nada al respecto. Primero entérate de lo que pasa y luego, si todavía tienes ganas, lo dices. O, mejor, no digas nada. Mantente callada, así incluso pareces una _persona_.

Fruncí el ceño, esta vez, dolida. No me gustaba que me tratara así, él sabía lo que yo sentía hacia todo el tema de la humanidad y por eso mismo sabía que aquel era mi punto débil. Había sido ruin y rastrero. Lo había dicho para hacerme daño, yo era consciente de ello, pero eso no le restaba importancia. Eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de contestarle a eso, sencillamente, me había dejado KO.

Les di la espalda a todos y eché a caminar.

—Edward —murmuró mi madre. A ella tampoco le había gustado aquello—. ¿Dónde va a llegar todo esto? ¿Qué más vais a deciros los unos a los otros? ¿Qué tipo de familia es esta! —nos gritó. Un segundo después, estaba totalmente calmada y recostada en el sofá; Jasper había decidido tomar parte en todo aquello.

—Rosalie, por favor, ven aquí —escuché que me pedía mi padre, pero no quería hacerle caso. Edward había lanzado un ataque a mi interior a sabiendas de que eso me haría daño, estaba harta de ese niñato y de sus tonterías.

—Rose… —susurró Emmett. A él fue al único que miré, al único a quien consentiría hacerle caso en esos momentos. Él continuaba allí, con todos los demás, si bien me miraba con expresión apenada. Jasper estaba caminando hacia mí, pero cuando llegó a la altura de Emmett éste le paró con el brazo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Decidí que no iba a marcharme de allí hasta que todo terminara, pero no iba a volver con ellos. Así que me quedé en la misma posición, cerca del quicio de la puerta.

El resto de mi familia había vuelto a reagruparse: Edward se sentó en el sofá, tapándose el rostro con las manos, y junto a él estaba Esme ya más tranquila. Carlisle miraba al techo, mientras Emmett daba golpes al suelo con los pies y hacía ruidos con los dientes. Por su lado, Alice se estaba acercando a Edward, y Jasper se mantuvo estoico sobre una de las columnas.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que nos cuentes algo, Edward —dijo Jasper de pronto—. No quieres matarla, la has salvado de un accidente mortal, pero tampoco das soluciones a todo esto. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, que esperemos a que vengan por nosotros? —frunció el entrecejo. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No, por supuesto que no. No voy a permitir que ocurra nada de eso, menos aún por mi culpa —contestó él—. Es sólo que… me parece injusto matarla, ella no ha hecho nada.

—No ha hecho nada, pero ha conseguido que nos expongamos —matizó Emmett, enfadado.

—Chicos, la he visto, estaba confusa, seguramente tendría cierta conmoción por todo lo del accidente. Pero no sabe nada —explicó mi padre, agachándose al lado de Esme—. Ella no supone ningún problema.

—Y ¿todos los demás que estaban en el aparcamiento? ¿Esos tampoco vieron nada? —interrogó Jasper—. En serio, todo esto es una tontería. No podemos esperar para saber qué es lo que va a pasarnos.

Yo les miraba de uno en uno, tratando de observar qué era lo que pasaba por sus mentes. ¿Por qué no podía ser yo la que tuviera ese don, por qué tenía que ser él? Todo era demasiado injusto.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta, no habíamos contado con su capacidad de leer mentes. Quizá eso podría servir para algo, por una vez. Sentí que Edward volvía a mirarme, pero lo que vi en sus ojos no era odio, ¿estaba asustado?

Fruncí el ceño, pues no sabía qué podía causarle ese tipo de sensación. Yo no había pensado nada inapropiado, no había dicho nada sobre él, únicamente…

—Edward —empecé a decir. El resto de mi familia se sorprendió de que volviera a intervenir—, si tanto confías en su palabra, ¿por qué no vuelves al pueblo para leerle la mente? Así podrás asegurarte de si ha dicho algo o no. Ese es el único modo de que yo confíe en la palabra de esa humana, que me asegures que ha mantenido la boca cerrada.

Silencio. El salón en pleno se quedó a la espera de la respuesta de mi hermano.

Personalmente, me esperaba alguna de sus groserías típicas, pero pensé que consideraría lógica mi propuesta. Después de todo, ¿qué podía haber de malo en que controlara los pensamientos de aquella muchacha? Lo hacía de todo el mundo, así que no creo que fuera mucho pedir que se tomara un tiempo estudiándola para saber si en realidad iba a irse de la lengua. Pero, al parecer, supuse demasiado.

—Vale, aquí pasa algo —dijo Emmett.

—No pasa nada, hijo —atajó Carlisle, que se había levantado rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no dices nada, Edward? —le pregunté, acercándome—. ¿También eso te parece una propuesta estúpida? No creo que sea pedir demasiado el que te dediques a…

—No puedo —me cortó él. Pero yo no entendía demasiado qué me estaba diciendo—. No puedo escuchar sus pensamientos.

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente, cuando dices que no _puedes_? —le cuestioné, cautelosa. Nada de aquello tenía buena pinta.

—A que no puedo. No _oigo_ nada. Es como si su mente estuviera vacía…

—Oh, oh —escuché que dijo Alice en voz muy baja.

Vale, creí que me había vuelto loca, que había empezado a tener alucinaciones y que nada de lo que había dicho mi hermano era verdad; que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que había terminado por derruir mi cordura. En realidad, eso era lo que yo _quería_ creer.

—¿Cómo que no oyes nada? Edward, me estás asustando —le dijo mi marido. Y no se conseguía fácilmente hacerle sentir algo así, incluso decidí acercarme hasta él.

El resto de la familia tampoco salía de su asombro, a excepción de mi padre. ¿Él lo sabía?

—No lo sé, no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre, pero no puedo leer su mente. Es como si me cerrara el paso o como si estuviera en una frecuencia distinta a la de los demás y yo no fuera capaz de captarla —nos explicó. Llegué a pensar que me iba a desmayar, todo era absurdo. No podía ser cierto.

—Y ¿desde cuándo pasa eso? —le preguntó Jasper algo crispado.

—Desde el primer día, nunca he podido escucharla.

—Y ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos eso! Por Dios, ¡esto es increíble! —empecé a gritar.

—Edward —le decía Esme—, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿No sabes nada acerca de esa chica? Y ¿qué es todo eso de su sangre? —le exigió—. Y no des más rodeos, Edward Cullen, ya me he cansado.

—Cariño, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos —dijo Carlisle—. El que Edward no pueda leer la mente de Isabella es un contratiempo, sí, pero no es el fin del mundo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías todo lo que estaba pasando? —le preguntó mi madre, profundamente dolida.

Carlisle la miró a los ojos, para retirar su propia mirada en ese instante. La agachó hacia el suelo y, bajando los párpados, asintió.

Vi la cara del terrible disgusto que tenía mi madre, aquello le había sentado como si le hubieran arrancado algún miembro de su cuerpo; era así como me sentía yo también. Se suponía que éramos una familia, y las familias no se ocultaban ese tipo de cosas. Eso no estaba bien, no era justo para el resto de nosotros, pues estuvimos continuando con nuestras vidas días atrás cuando ya había algo por lo que preocuparse. Y algo verdaderamente malo.

—Vale, ahora creo que todo está bien claro —comentó Jasper, colocándose muy cerca de Alice—. Esa chica es un peligro, ni siquiera puedes saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, ni lo que ha hecho o deja de hacer. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, Edward.

—Ya os he dicho que no voy a matarla, no pienso hacerlo —gruñó.

—Sabes lo que te he dicho, Edward —añadió Alice, consiguiendo que mi hermano le girara la cara y presionara los párpados acompañado de una mueca—. Yo te apoyo, pero sabes lo que hay.

—No, no hay nada, Alice. No pienso hacerte caso esta vez —le dijo él, arisco—. Y no sigas insistiendo, es un error —ambos se callaron—. Te equivocas.

—No, no lo hago. Nunca —terminó mi hermana, con tono ofendido.

—Pues esta será la primera vez.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Alice con una cara de enfado como aquella. Yo, por supuesto, no tenía la más remota idea de qué narices estaban hablando en ese momento, pero se tratara de lo que se tratara era algo que a mi hermano no le hacía demasiada gracia. Lo único que se me ocurrió es que Alice hubiera _visto_ algo y eso no le gustara a Edward. Si bien tampoco sabía sobre qué podía ser, quizá sobre la humana. Cualquiera sabía.

Aquello era muy frustrante, odiaba no enterarme de las cosas, no me gustaba que tuvieran secretitos entre ellos; yo también quería estar al corriente de ello.

—¿Alguien piensa contarnos qué es lo que os traéis entre manos? —preguntó Jasper, mirando a Alice. Ésta, todavía con aspecto enfadado, se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo.

—Genial, aquí cada uno va a su bola —dijo Emmett—. Me parece estupendo, pero ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—De "vamos", nada —añadí yo—. Él, "va". Yo no pienso limpiar sus trapos sucios —dije con tono de asco. Jamás había matado a ningún humano inocente, ni había bebido la sangre de nadie, no iba a hacerlo tampoco con ella.

Edward se rió, de manera amarga.

—Ya veo —comenzó—. Tú no puedes, pero yo sí. ¿No es cierto? —me cuestionó. Dirigí mis ojos hacia él, con una mirada llena de desdén—. Por supuesto, eso es muy justo. Te lo agradezco profundamente, Rosalie. El veneno que destilas es de lo más agradable, por si no lo sabías.

—Tú eres el que nos ha metido en esto —le recordé—. No pensarás en serio que encima íbamos a matarla por ti. Eso es totalmente absurdo, ninguno tenemos por qué hacer algo así.

—Y ¿por qué yo sí? —me preguntó, ofendido.

—Chicos, será mejor que os tranquilicéis un poco —nos decía Carlisle, mientras le hacía gestos a Jasper.

—No, ya estoy harto —le contestó a mi padre—. Jasper, ni se te ocurra —exigió—. Quiero que quede bien clara una cosa, no pienso matar a Isabella Swan, ni a ningún otro humano. Nunca más. Y no vais a hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que ni lo intentéis. Pensé que estaba claro el que nosotros no nos comportamos como monstruos.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente. A quién quería engañar, él se acababa de enterar. Suspiré.

Nosotros no éramos así y yo tampoco quería que lo fuéramos, empero no se trataba de eso. Esto era distinto, ni siquiera tenía que beber de ella si no quería, sólo debía _quitarla de en medio_. Ya está, nada más.

Mi hermano me miraba con expresión torturada, hasta que decidió _camelar_ a mi madre con su cara de pena.

—Sabes que no somos _eso_, ninguno —aclaró Esme—. Y no quiero que lo hagas si no es estrictamente necesario, pero tampoco quiero que vuelvas a marcharte, Edward. No quiero que nos dejes otra vez y creo que, de este modo, es lo que acabará sucediendo tarde o temprano.

—Eso no pasará —le aseguró él.

—Sí, sí pasará. Si lo que tus hermanos han dicho es cierto, acabará ocurriendo algo que te lleve a desaparecer otra vez para poder alejarte de esa muchacha —le dijo ella, con tono triste pero a la vez autoritario—. No vuelvas a dejarme, Edward. No te atrevas a hacerlo.

Ninguno quisimos entrometernos en aquella conversación, pues parecía que fuera única y exclusivamente de ellos dos.

Yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi madre, no quería que Edward se marchara. Éramos una familia, quería a mi hermano y no deseaba que nos abandonara. Aunque en momentos como aquel no dejaba de pasárseme por la cabeza que Edward era su hijo favorito, sin el que no podría _vivir_. Yo sabía que nos quería a todos, que para ella nosotros éramos sus hijos, pero con Edward parecía algo diferente.

No sé, quizá sólo fuera una sensación. Pero era algo totalmente distinto a cuando era humana, cuando yo era la favorita para mi padre y mi madre. A veces sentía cierta envidia de la relación que ambos tenían, parecía que para ella Edward era mucho más de lo que éramos el resto.

Edward apretaba la mandíbula, de manera nerviosa. Y no dejaba de pasear su mirada por el suelo una y otra vez, muy deprisa. Yo me encontraba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza medio torcida mientras le miraba, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—No quiero que penséis que no me importáis —dijo mi hermano—, es sólo que soy incapaz de hacerle algo así. Creo que hay maneras mejores de intentar solucionar todo esto. No dejaré que ocurra nada, os lo prometo.

—¿Tienes algo pensado? —le preguntó Carlisle, que continuaba de pie.

—Bueno, no tengo un plan completo, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Se me ha ocurrido algo que quizá pueda servir, sería algo complicado pero no es imposible.

—¿En qué consiste? —le interrogó Jasper, acercándose a él.

—Que no pueda leer sus pensamientos no significa que no pueda leer los de las personas que la rodean. Así podría saber si les ha dicho algo o si se ha comportado de manera distinta con respecto a nosotros —nos explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Con eso crees que vas a arreglar algo? —le pregunté, un poco sorprendida.

A pesar de que su _plan_ tenía cierto sentido, para mí era totalmente absurdo. Con eso no iba a arreglar nada de lo que había montado aquella mañana, no nos íbamos a librar de aquel lío observando los pensamientos de los demás.

—Rose, déjale al menos que lo intente —me pidió Carlisle.

—¿Acaso vas a ir a leerle la mente a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Forks? —le cuestioné, sarcástica. Era como si con ese comentario, yo pensara que le había ganado la partida.

—¿A cuántas personas crees que ha podido contarles algo? —me interrogó Edward, alzando las cejas.

—Ah, no lo sé. Es una chica muy popular, ya sabes, el nuevo juguete. Todos estarían dispuestos a escucharla —comenté con cierto tono condescendiente.

—No digas tonterías, Rose —agregó Alice—. Ya os he dicho que no le ha contado nada a nadie, ¡yo lo habría visto!

—Vuestra hermana tiene razón. Si ella hubiera contado algo que supusiera algún tipo de peligro para nosotros, ya nos habríamos enterado. No le deis más vueltas al asunto —reiteró mi padre, con tono autoritario esta vez.

Ya me había cansado del todo, aquella conversación no tenía ningún tipo de salida posible. Si todos estaban de acuerdo con la absurda idea de mi hermano, que hicieran lo que les diera la gana. Yo no lo estaba, punto. ¿Es que era yo la única que veía el peligro acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Vale, en vista de que hemos llegado a un acuerdo —enarqué una ceja ante las palabras de mi padre. Aquello sonaba a chiste de los malos—, Edward podrá tratar de enterarse de si algo ha cambiado. ¿Alguna objeción? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por saber la verdad.

Miré a mi marido, para ver si se había perdido en algún mundo paralelo o todavía seguía por allí cerca. Vaya, continuaba allí, a mi lado, pero no decía nada.

Le lancé una mirada de furia y él me hizo unos gestos torciendo la cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía, que me callara? Increíble, sólo me faltaba que Emmett se pusiera de su lado. Todo era perfecto.

—Bien, que Edward se encargue de eso —dijo Jasper—. Pero sabes que es algo que debes averiguar lo más pronto posible, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Lo haré, de eso no te quepa duda. Las mentes de esos _niños_ no supondrán ningún problema —nos aseguró.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en proporcionarle un día para indagar en las mentes de todos esos estúpidos estudiantes, para ver si la humana les había dicho algo. Cosa que, seguramente, habría pasado. Pero nadie quería hacerme caso, a nadie le importaba ya el peligro en el que nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en plena incertidumbre de si nuestro _pequeño secreto_ había sido descubierto y aquello parecía una decisión cualquiera, como si fuéramos a irnos de picnic y no supiéramos qué zona de caza escoger.

En fin, para qué iba a decir nada más. Me giré y me largué de allí, necesitaba alejarme de casa. No quería estar cerca de ninguno de ellos, de los que se suponía eran mi familia.

Antes de llegar a la puerta me di cuenta de que Emmett me estaba siguiendo y yo tampoco quería estar con él. Me detuve en seco y alcé la mano derecha hacia donde él estaba. Él también se paró.

—Déjame en paz —le dije, me sentía frustrada.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza y eché a correr.

-.-.-

__

_**N/A**__: Me gustó bastante relatar la manera en que Rosalie ve a Bella en aquellos momentos, porque es así como yo supongo que la veían tanto ella como el resto de los Cullen. Ellos no se fijaban en ella, del mismo modo que tampoco se fijaban en ningún otro humano, la verían como un ser insignificante. _

_Resultó bastante complicado determinar qué papel iba a jugar cada uno dentro de la discusión, porque hay muy poquitos datos (y todos son muy superficiales) de ello y la verdad es que hay cosas que son difíciles de recrear. __Y ya sabéis, no cuesta nada darle al botoncito de aquí abajo… _


End file.
